My Only One
by Angelchild415
Summary: The gang is now in high school. But things have changed. Their friendship seems to fade. Gordo has feelings for only one person. A tragic accident brings the trio together. Will they overcome? LG pairing Read and Review. Chapter 5 updated!
1. If I only could

Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters thanks and please don't sue J

A/N: This is my first fan fiction in the Lizzie McGuire section. Hopefully I'll get some good reviews. Well if you'd like you could check out one of my other fictions in MSCL category. It's called "Don't Wanna Fall To Pieces" Enjoy!

Chapter 1: If only it could

            Lizzie McGuire stared down at her yearbook. It had been a year-and a half since middle school graduation. She had missed the old times terribly. Gordo and Miranda were still around to give her the helping hand but it wasn't the same. Everyone had a role in high school. Kate Sanders was head of the cheerleading squad. Lizzie knew she'd live on the legacy of the most conceited cheerleader. Ethan Craft was star quarterback of the football team. At least his game made up for his brains. And Miranda Sanchez, head designer of the school's fashion committee. Lastly Gordo was director of the upcoming school's film club. Everyone was doing something with his or her lives. Everyone except Lizzie of course. She was in the singing choir but it wasn't working out for her. She felt like she was falling apart from the friends she once had.  She smiled down at the class picture. She had kissed Gordo on the cheek. His face held an expression of surprise. That was when she had figured out the truth. Why had she been so blind to have missed the signs? Now it was as if she had lost her chance forever. She wanted to give Gordo a chance but she was too late. Things don't always work as planned she had finally realized. "Hey McGuire." She knew whose voice it was instantly. She looked up and met Miranda's gaze. "Hey." Lizzie smiled. Miranda sat beside her at the schools outside bench. "So how's everything been lately?" Miranda asked. It seemed so awkward between them now. As if their friendship was fake. Lizzie looked Miranda in the eye. "It's been fine. How's the fashion committee?" Lizzie responded cursing herself mentally for not saying how she really felt. "Great. We've hit it big with Sam's new sports design!" Miranda replied happily. "Look Miranda…I'm glad." Lizzie sighed. Yet again words had failed her. She wanted to tell Miranda the truth but it wouldn't escape her lips. Miranda looked at her confused. "Thanks. Lizzie I have a feeling that you have to tell me something." Miranda could read Lizzie like an open book. Lizzie refused to be read and she stood to her defense. "Nothing. Miranda I'm really happy that you're doing your thing. I wish you the best. I have to go. It's getting late." Lizzie looked down at her watch. It was three forty-five. "Um…alright. I'll call you tonight." Miranda replied not believing a single word. "Sure." Lizzie grabbed her books and began to walk away. Miranda wouldn't. She was too busy. Too busy to remember.

            Miranda watched Lizzie walk away. She felt that things had changed between them. It wasn't like middle school. They were separate people now. High school had changed them, even though they promised they'd never change or leave each other's side. It had slowly happened. They faded into new cliques. They met different people and gone their separate ways. It was hard to face the fact but it was the truth. Gordo was lately into his world of film and Miranda barely saw him. It was as though they were torn apart by the world around them. Was the friendship meant to last? Were they meant to stay friends 'til the end? Miranda sighed. She began to walk home readjusting her scarf to protect her face from the cold mid-winter's air. As she began to walk home the memories flooded into her thoughts like a mudslide. She remembered that on this same path Miranda and Lizzie sat and Lizzie had confessed that she had feelings for Gordo. It was when she had gone away to Mexico that Lizzie realized what she had felt. Unluckily, Gordo was nowhere to be found for the summer. Lizzie was hopeless and that day she had cried and spilled out her heart. She had also remembered when Lizzie and her had bought their first bra. She smiled at that thought. Lizzie's mom had embarrassed them so badly that they wanted to put paper bags over their faces so that Kate wouldn't see them. All the happy, sad, angry moments hit Miranda like a lightning strike. They made her sad and happy at the same time. It was as though they had lost it all somehow. If only it could all return to the way it was. If only it could

            "Hey Lizzie how was school?" Her father sat at the table fixing the lawn gnome who had gone through hell and back. Lizzie hung her coat on the rack beside her. She dusted of her boots and laid them on the side. "It was just dandy. So what's for dinner?" Lizzie asked. Her mother had looked at her quizzically. "Mashed potatoes, green peas, and steak. It should be ready in an hour or so." Her mother returned to mixing the ingredients of the potatoes. "Well I'll be upstairs finishing my homework." Lizzie grabbed her bag and slumped up the stairs. When she was out of sight Lizzie's mom spoke. "Do you think there's something wrong with our baby?" She asked. "Jackie our little girl is growing up. She's just going through normal teenage stuff." Mark continued his job on the lawn gnome. "Since when did you know about teen problems? Beside Lizzie hasn't even spoken to Miranda and Gordo. Isn't that weird. They don't pass by or even stay over." Jackie added worriedly. "Now I have to agree with you there. But it's Lizzie's life. We can't just bud in and interfere. She's got to grow up. You even said it." Mark looked up from the lawn gnome to his wife's concerned expression. "But my baby… I hate to see her this way. I can't understand what went wrong." Jackie's voice quivered as she mixed in the ingredients furiously. Mark stood behind her and massaged her shoulders "We can't always worry about Lizzie. She has to take some decisions for herself. We already lived our lives. WE have two beautiful kids, a wonderful house, and a happy marriage. We have to let our daughter live hers." Mark kissed Jackie lightly on the cheek. "Fine but if it gets any worse I'll have to get in." Jackie calmed down and smiled weakly. She kissed Mark and continued her dinner.

            Lizzie sat on her bed and poured out all of the contents from her bag. She frowned at the picture that had fallen out. It was from last year. It was a picture of the trio all together. They looked so happy. She envied the damned photograph. She tore it to shreds and wept sadly. She felt broken alone and dead inside.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open 

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't right when you're gone away_

 Lizzie never felt so much pain. She never cried for a guy. When Ethan Craft rejected her she was sad but she had gotten over it but it seemed like she couldn't over come this. She wouldn't be able to forget.

A/N: Liked? Well read and review thanks!!!


	2. Holding you

Only One

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!! The lyrics are from the song "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee and "My Only One." By Yellowcard. Please don't sue for borrowing J

Chapter 2: Hold you close

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh 

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_ – "Broken"

Gordo looked over at Lizzie. She sat at lunch alone. Her face looked sad but her eyes were still shining intensely as they always did. She looked beautiful even without trying to. But he felt so far away from her now. So distant yet so close. Gordo closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself holding her close to him. Smelling her scent and touching her face. He didn't realize he was staring dead at her. He didn't let go of their gaze. He decided to walk over to her and clear the gap.

He grabbed his lunch bag and sat beside her. "Hey." Was her only response to him. "So…how have you been?" Gordo asked. "Not so great. Studying and mid-terms get you looking like this." Lizzie replied flatly pointing at her face. He sensed a

hint of resentment in her voice. "I think you still look…great." Gordo stuttered. A smile played at the side of her mouth. "You haven't changed." She finally smiled. The same beautiful smile he had longed to see. "Why do you say that?" He smiled in return. "Your bad case of the stutters." Lizzie replied. Gordo blushed turning red at the cheeks. Lizzie was the only girl who could make him feel so many emotions at once. After the past year he had thought only of her. Lizzie looked him straight in the eye. "Gordo… things have changed haven't they?" Lizzie finally spoke. The question had taken him by surprise. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You know. Between us…you, me and Miranda." Lizzie replied, in her eyes the sparkle had faded and they turned sad and tired. "Well…yea they have. We don't hang like before. Too much has changed." Gordo looked down at his plate. "Do you miss the old times?" Lizzie wanted to make sure she wasn't alone in her sad thoughts. That someone out there felt the same way as she did. Gordo placed his hand on top of hers. Lizzie squeezed it and looked up at him. "I do miss the old times. But Lizzie we can't be stuck in the past. We have to move on and learn to accept the good with the bad. Our friendship grows stronger through the hardships. You'll see that it won't stay this way." Gordo reassured. Lizzie pulled her hand away. "You don't seem to understand. That I can't take it. Us not being as close as we use to. I barely see you or Miranda. You're all making something out of yourselves. And what about me? I'm here stuck…in the past and present Gordo. Fighting to put them both together. It's not easy." Lizzie stood up ready to leave. Gordo stopped her. "Lizzie look maybe we aren't like we used to be because…" He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt her tremble in his arms. He realized he had taken her by complete surprise. She looked at him not knowing what to say. "I shouldn't have done that." Gordo said aloud. Lizzie nodded. "Yea you shouldn't have. I'm sorry Gordo but I can't. Right now I just can't." Lizzie walked away leaving Gordo standing there with a bunch of thoughts swirling through his head.

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_There's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one._ "My Only One"

            How could he have been such a complete and utter fool? Didn't he realize that Lizzie needed him as a friend right now? Nothing more and nothing less. He had made matters worse. He didn't seem to see that Lizzie was being torn apart by the gap in their friendship. The one that grew wider with each second that passed them by. He had ran everything into the ground. He knew he had destroyed everything. Why? Why had he done what he did? There was no one like Lizzie. No one who could make him smile, blush, cry and think the way he was thinking right now. She was perfect inside and out. She was utter perfection in his eyes. But perfection was never made to grasp, never meant to touch. Gordo sighed and threw his food into the garbage. He felt like giving up on Lizzie. What was the use if he could no longer to hold her with all the passion that burned within him? He knew what was the use. He didn't want to lose her as a friend either. He remembered what Miranda had always said… "If you can't have her as a lover it's better to have her as a friend than nothing at all." He knew it was true no matter how hard he tried to believe it wasn't.


	3. If it was meant to last

My Only One

Disclaimer: This gets really tiring after a while! I do not own Lizzie McGuire they belong to Stan Rogow

Chapter 3: If it's meant to last

            Lizzie stormed out of the lunchroom the tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted the kiss so bad but she knew that it wasn't right. It wasn't the right time. She punched herself mentally. She should have just gone along with it. Would it have made it any easier on the gang? Of course not, they would be even more separated than before. Why was this becoming so difficult to cope with? Why was it so hard to deal with? Lizzie had tossed and turned in her bed for the last few weeks' only thinking of how it was all lost between them. Everything was lost. She decided to leave school for the rest of the day. She didn't feel like sitting in a cramped up class with all these emotions running through her. The backdoor to the school was left ajar. She made sure nobody was looking and ran out.

            The air hit her hard. The cold air felt good on her hot face though. She began to run. Her instincts told her to run. Let it all out and just run until you want to stop. It felt so good. The air pushed against her wiping all the thoughts from her mind. She cried. Letting out all the tears and fears, every single emotion she felt. It felt so perfect so right. She felt cleansed and free. Never had she felt this good.

            "Gordo have you seen Lizzie? I need to speak to her." Miranda asked as they walked through the crowded hallways. "Um… yea in lunch. I kinda blew everything Miranda." Gordo looked at Miranda his eyes pleading for her to forgive him. "What did you do?" Miranda halted to a stop. "I kissed her Miranda. I couldn't control myself. I wanted just to hold her. She looked so broken. She asked me if she thought we were all coming apart. If we've changed." Gordo confessed he breathed heavily and looked towards the floor in shame. Miranda was hard in thought. "That's it!" She finally spoke up. Gordo looked confused. "Lizzie was acting strange yesterday. She wanted to tell me something but she held it back. What she told you must have been it. How come I didn't see it? Come on Gordo we gotta look for her!" Miranda grabbed his arm and ran down the hall.

            Lizzie stopped. She was at least a good 4 blocks away from her school. She was around the park. It looked beautiful in the winter. The trees were wrapped in a white blanket of snow. She breathed in the crisp clean air and sighed. She walked the street not turning to look both ways just mesmerized by the scenario. The next thing that happened was not expected. She felt a jolt of pain and then everything turned black.

            The bell to signal the end of school had just rung. "I looked everywhere for her Gordo I couldn't find her. She must have cut." Miranda stood outside trying to warm up. "But where?" Gordo asked. "Um… sorry to eavesdrop dorks but I saw her leave through the back door of the school like around 8th period." Kate smiled devilishly. "That's when we had lunch. She must have been upset." Gordo cursed at himself and sat on the bench and tried to take it all in. " It's not your fault Gordo. She's just been going through some really heavy stuff. How about we go to her house. She should be there." Miranda sat down beside him and patted him on his back soothingly. "I hope so Miranda. I really do." Gordo sighed and walked alongside Miranda.

            They stood in front of Lizzie's house. It had been ages since they last stepped foot on this porch. Miranda felt so guilty. She felt an aura of gloom coming from the house. It didn't look as happy as it once did. "Are you going to ring the doorbell Gordo?" Miranda asked waiting. "No you do it." Gordo responded to afraid to do so. "No come don't be chicken just ring it." Miranda grabbed Gordo's hand and tried to make him push the bell. "No Miranda! You do it!" Gordo argued back. "Why are we so afraid to ring the damn bell. We've basically been in this house since kids. What's there to be afraid of?" Miranda rang the bell.  Matt opened the door. His eyes were red and in that instant she knew something was up.


	4. Fragile

My Only One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Lizzie McGuire

A/N: I love the reviews thanks a lot ppl I'm so pleased. Well I've been to Puerto Rico and came back a few weeks ago and I'm ready to finish this up and please my adoring fans. If you like this story please check out a story I wrote for my so-called life its called "Don't Wanna Fall To Pieces." N-E-way read and enjoy this is chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fragile

            "Who's at the door Matt?" Lizzie's mom stormed down the steps. She looked through the doorway and saw Gordo and Miranda standing there. "Oh my god thank you so much for coming here. Sit down please." Jo looked extremely sad and it cheered her up to know that Lizzie's friends never gave up on her. "Ms. McGuire where's Lizzie?" Gordo asked. Jo became silent. "She's in the ER room." Jo whispered. Gordo gasped and Miranda stood there shocked. "But…how? Why?" Miranda was astonished. "She got hit by a van here on Madison Road Her head landed against the concrete…hard. They took her straight to the ER room. That's where we're headed right now. We just got the phone call." Suddenly Jo started to sob uncontrollably. Miranda hugged Jo tight. She felt all of her pain and anguish and began to cry with her. "My baby…my precious angel. Why God why? Please why tell me. Why Lizzie? Why does she deserve all this pain?" Jo yelled with all the pain inside of her.

            Gordo sat on the couch trying to absorb it all. One moment Lizzie was in his arms the next she was lying on a hospital bed struggling to live. He felt Matt sit down beside him. " I wished it never happened." He confessed. Gordo looked over at him. He was serious…he really did love Lizzie. "I wish the same Matt. It's just so hard to…believe you know?" Gordo tried to hold back his tears. He felt himself going weak at the knees. "Look Gordo…I know you've liked Lizzie as more than a friend…it's pretty obvious. She's fragile. You have to tell her how much she means to you. I have faith that Lizzie will be fine. She's a solider and when she comes out of this stop making her go through pain. Tell her." Matt looked him up and down. Gordo knew that something must have changed him and that something was Lizzie. Lizzie had changed everyone in a way. She made Miranda the perfect friend and she made Gordo love her and she made Matt the guy who he was just now.  Lizzie was a guardian angel.

            Jo finally stopped crying. Miranda wiped her eyes. "We better get going to the hospital I can't leave my baby there for another minute. Sam!!!" Jo shouted. Sam came down the steps an aura of gloom surrounding him. Jo walked up to him and fixed his tie. "Sweetie…Lizzie's going to be fine." Jo whispered to him. He hugged Jo tight and sobbed loudly. Hearing him cry broke Gordo's heart. Lizzie meant the world to so many people. She was their hearts and slowly a tear streamed down his cheek. "Oh my God Jo." Sam lowered his voice. "Why our baby?" Sam asked her. Jo just kissed him lightly. "Let's go Sam we have to be strong for Lizzie. She wouldn't want to see us like this." Jo took his hand and Matt's and they all walked to the car feeling like a piece was missing.

            The car ride was silent. Jo kept her eyes on the road as she drove. Sam looked out the window at the passing scenery. Matt looked at the rug of the car. Miranda had her head bowed and began praying quietly. Gordo tried to breathe in as they reached the hospital. He didn't want to see Lizzie this way.  He wanted to see her as she had always been. As the beautiful, carefree girl he had always known. Not some girl lying on a bed, lifeless. He just wasn't ready.


	5. Could I hold on?

My Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire they belong to Stan Rogow.

A/N: I have to thank my beautiful reviewers. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. My story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you all. Well to all the Lizzie fans out there I seriously encourage you to see "A Cinderella Story" I actually cried in the movie (tear) Well on with the story (CHOW)

Chapter 5: Can I hold on?

            It had been hours since the McGuire's, Miranda, and Gordo had been sitting in the waiting room. The anticipation of hearing any type of news was clogging up the air. Gordo looked down at his hands. If only he hadn't kissed her she wouldn't be in this damned place. She wouldn't be in a place that had death written all over. She wouldn't be in a place where the smell of the needles and medicine was nauseating and excruciating. His mind was flowing with so many thoughts. Why did he have to be such a fool? Lizzie was now in this god-forsaken hospital all cause of him and his selfishness. All because of his damned urge to hold her in his arms and claim her for himself. "Gordo?" Miranda sat next to him and looked into his eyes. "It's not your fault." She had read him like a book. It was so easy top tell what he was thinking. "Miranda if I never kissed her things wouldn't be this way. We would have solved this problem. We would have been out of this for good. But I couldn't control myself. I had to be the self-absorbed freak that fell in love with his best friend. Miranda it is all my fault." Gordo wept quietly. He couldn't take it all. It hurt so bad, like daggers stabbing into his heart non-stop. The voices in his head were pointing the blame at him. Everything was his fault. If only he'd been the one to take Lizzie's place when that car crashed her.  "Don't blame yourself Gordo please. Lizzie wouldn't want that. Be strong for her, for yourself, and for our friendship. You think this is easy for me to bear? I'm suffering here Gordo but knowing Lizzie she'd just put on a smile and hope for the best. Don't blame yourself." Miranda took Gordo's hands into her own. Gordo looked up at his best friend. He was so thankful to have her by his side. He hugged Miranda with all his strength. She wept softly into his sweater. He patted her back softly letting her let go of all her fears.

            Lizzie shuffled on the hospital bed. She felt as though she had been sleeping for ages. "Ummm….where am I?" Lizzie opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at the blank aquamarine walls, the little table of food on the bedside table. "In the hospital?" Lizzie was wide-awake. Her head felt like a million rocks had landed on it. She looked at her arm. It was bruised and she felt like she had a bump on the back of her head. She touched her forehead and felt the bandage wrapped around it. There was a soft rapping at the door. She didn't feel like answering. The door creaked as it opened. She squinted to get a better view. It was…Gordo.

            Gordo saw her lying there in all her beauty and perfection. She looked at him her eyes wide and mysterious like they had always been. "Gordo…" She had whispered. He felt the butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah Lizzie…it's me." Gordo slowly walked up beside her. He sat down at the edge of the bed. "How did this happen? How did I get here?" Lizzie asked. "You got hit by a car Lizzie. On your way…out of school." Gordo reminded her. Lizzie finally recalled the day's events. It felt like a blow to her head just to even think and another blow to her heart just thinking about it. "Look Lizzie about…today at school." Gordo stuttered as he looked for the right words to say to her. He wasn't going to screw up. Not this time. "I wanted to kiss you…but I guess I wasn't concerned about your feelings. I was so absorbed with having you in my arms that I guess nothing else mattered. I was stupid I know and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me and I can…" Lizzie placed a finger to his lips to hush him. "Look Gordo….I didn't mind. Not one bit. But you have to understand. It's hard for me. We've known each other so long that I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to mess up what we have. I really do…" Lizzie quieted herself knowing she was saying everything so wrong. She wasn't saying what she had meant to say for so long. "I can understand Lizzie. I can and I'll wait. I'll wait 'till your ready. I'll be here okay? I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not then, not ever." Gordo replied. His tone was so sincere. She felt the worst person on the Earth for hurting someone as perfect and as angelic as Gordo. She hated doing this to him. Why couldn't she say what she had actually meant? Why was it so hard. Gordo looked over at her and looked away. "He's disappointed in me." Lizzie thought. "I'm sorry Gordo…" Lizzie took his hand in hers. "There's no need to say sorry Lizzie. I can comprehend and I'm cool with it. Just when your ready." He sighed in defeat. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Get better." And with that he left the room. Lizzie burst into tears. She was so stupid, so damn stupid for rejecting the guy of her dreams. Why was she such a fool? Why????? Could he hold on for her? That was all she needed to know.

            Gordo heard Lizzie's muffled sobs through the door. She felt as wretched as he did. He poured out his heart and soul to her with no avail. Well goes to show can't say he didn't try. "Come on Gordo don't give up on her. You never did so don't start now. DON'T GIVE UP!!!" His mind shouted and Gordo pushed it out of his head.


End file.
